1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of specific diluents, i.e. toluene and C.sub.9 + recycle material, with the monocyclic alkyl aromatic hydrocarbon feed in a vapor phase isomerization process over a catalyst comprising a crystalline aluminosilicate zeolite characterized by a silica/alumina mole ratio of at least 12 and a constraint index, hereinafter defined, within the approximate range of 1 to 12.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The catalytic rearrangement of alkyl groups present in alkyl aromatic hydrocarbons to provide one or more products suitable for use in the petroleum and chemical industries has heretofore been effected by a wide variety of catalysts. Acidic halides such as aluminum chloride, aluminum bromide, boron trifluoride --hydrogen fluoride mixtures, etc. have been used in the rearrangement of alkyl benzenes to provide valuable intermediates which find utility in the synthesis of rubber, plastic, fibers and dyes. Other catalysts which have been used include solid siliceous cracking-type catalysts such as silica-alumina and clays and platinum deposited on silica-alumina. Although various catalysts possess one or more desired characteristics, a majority of catalysts heretofore employed suffer from several disadvantages. Acidic halides such as aluminum chloride, for example, are partially soluble in the feed material and are easily lost from the catalyst zone. Catalysts of this type are also uneconomical because of their extreme corrosiveness and requirement for recovery from the effluent products. Other catalysts of the heterogeneous type, such as silica-alumina, platinum on alumina, etc., do not possess sufficient acidity to provide effective conversion and necessitate the use of relatively high temperatures above the order of 800.degree. to 950.degree. F. High temperatures frequently lead to coke formation which lowers the yield of desired product and necessitates frequent regeneration of the catalyst to remove coke. This results in reducing on-stream time and leads to high catalyst consumption due to loss of catalyst activity. Heterogeneous catalyst such as the crystalline aluminosilicates, both natural and synthetic, possess sufficient acidity but suffer the disadvantage or poor selectivity and aging as evidenced by "coke" make and the excessive amounts of disproportionated product formed in isomerization reactions.